DC Prime: Nightwing
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: As the years of being Nightwing pass for Dick Grayson , he begins to question what it means to be a crimefighter as he faces the struggles of balancing his 2 lives. Nightwings adventures will take him away from his home and oversea's.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightwing Issue 1**

**By George Jones**

**Best Wishes Part 1**

Gotham City  
"HEY! Shut your mouth and hand over the bag lady if you know what's good for ya!"

The cold steel of the knife pressed up against her neck, the heavy rain masking her tears.  
The predator was out for all he could get but unknown to him his worst nightmare was watching him from above...

Destiny or is this just the way my life turned out? I wonder how my life would have been different if my parents hadn't of died, would I be working behind a desk instead of busting heads at night? This life as a crime fighter isn't what I asked for or what I ever wanted. It all kinda just happened. That night at the circus changed it all. There isn't a day that goes past I don't think about them. I miss the little things. People take for granted being able to embrace their parents before they lose them. I remember that first day at "WAYNE MANOR". I was intimidated when I saw it, the circus boy going to live in this huge manor fit for royalty. The sound of the tires on the gravel of the drive way stays with me so does the sound of the lashes of rain against the car window. From a shabby orphanage to this place, quite the culture shock. Alfred was the first to meet me at the door, the huge front door. Alfie is the most genuine and sincere person I have ever met. First Englishman I ever met. Alfie was great in the first few weeks, I was torn up about everything and I couldn't turn to Bruce.

"That's good, exactly what I want Bitch! Now the Pearls! Hand them over!"

The shadowy figure that watched from the rooftops had seen enough, now it was his turn.  
The slender but muscular man came down to greet his new play pal.

How could I confide with a man that left the house every night dressed as a bat, then appeared in the morning, bruised and beaten like he'd gone 12 rounds with Muhammad Ali. Alfred became the person I talked to, about my time at the Gotham Orphanage and my parents. But when I was finally ready all the pieces fell into place. It wasn't long before I was throwing punches and kicks in the cave, training hard. Bruce wouldn't even consider taking me out on patrol before I was ready. He didn't want to see me get hurt due to me not being properly prepared, mentally and physically. I get why Jason's death ripped him up so bad.

"Now forget my face lady! Or I'll tear up yours next time I see it!"

The knife wielding man turned around to make his escape back down the alley, but all he was met with was his new friend face to face.

"Can I play? Or do you only mess around with girls?"

The first few years of me being Robin were the best of my life, however me and Bruce had very different agendas, we just didn't know it at the time. I was just up for the adventure and the rush of leaping of rooftops and punching bad guys. Bruce was there for very different reasons; Bruce devotes this life to being Batman in the attempt to create a world that doesn't need Batman. But there's always going to be another psychopath wielding a knife and a machine gun around the corner. The main difference between me and him is when the time comes I will face the facts and stop being Nightwing, he will never stop being Batman. Is Batman the mask or is Bruce Wayne the mask. I understand the pressure that comes with being the Batman. I can't begin to grasp how Bruce lives with that everyday. When I wore the cowl, I wasn't Batman, only one man will ever be the Bat and that's Bruce.

"...Da hell is this?!"

The sound of his newly cracked wrist echoed down the alley. The knife hit the rain soaked floor with a deafening thud. A sharp sudden kick to the ankle breaks it in seconds; a strong forearm to the temple takes the man to his knees.  
A hail of punches come flying down, teeth and blood rained down on the alleyway floor.

I still feel bad to this day about the falling out me and Bruce had, that period of me quitting being the Boy Wonder and becoming my own man, Nightwing, happened so fast. He didn't understand that I couldn't do that forever, the Boy Wonder had grown up. I was no longer that impressionable kid. I grew up fast. To be honest I'm surprised I even survived the first few years as Nightwing let alone the years as Robin.

"Hey mister I think he's kinda hurt! STOP IT! YOU'LL KILL HIM! STOP!"

The furious assault stops. His minds not in the right place right now.  
He needs to think.

But what does it mean to be Nightwing? I struggle to separate my lives. It's hard trying to grasp clarity between me as Nightwing and me as Richard Grayson. I have devoted my life; I have sacrificed my life to be what I am now. Trust me there's no greater feeling then punching out a gun toting maniac or a rapist but this life comes at a cost. Only people who do this understand the sacrifice.

The lashes of heavy rain block out the glimmer of light offered by the humble moons face. The constant hum of the city fills the cool night air; Nightwing sits slumped up against the roof ledge with his head between his knees atop a Gotham rooftop. His eyes closed, his nose pumping cold damp air into his lungs. His body shivers however he stays unmoved and calm. Others would call this attempting to catch pneumonia, he calls it thinking time. Dick's mind falls silent as the rain continues to pour down from the heavens; his time to himself has reached its end, back to work. Dick stood up and glared down onto the city he swore to protect.

"Nightwing" the thundering voice comes from behind

Dick turned sharply, surprised he was approached from behind his back without his knowing. The booming voice belonged to his old mentor, the dark avenger, the Batman, Bruce.

"Nightwing, meet me in the Cave tomorrow, 11:00. We have things to discuss"

"As ever the conversationalist I see. I'll be there"

Dick turned his back to face the city again, he knew once he turned back around that Bruce would be gone.

The next morning, Dick travelled over to Wayne Manor on his motor cycle. Greeted by Alfred on his arrival he found Bruce in the cave. Dick walked over, motor cycle helmet under his arm ready to greet his old mentor.

Bruce stood up and approached Dick holding a thick folder which he offered to Dick with an outstretched arm.

"Take this, all the details you need to pick up the trail once you're over there"

"Are we bypassing the old 'Hi how are you' completely then? And over where exactly?"

"London, I need you to follow up on a case. You can use my penthouse flat, the Bat Bunker there..."

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"I know you're no longer Robin and I can't tell you what to do but I need your assistance with this one..."

"Bruce its fine, I'm kidding. So what's this case all about then?"

"It's all in the file, there's also something else over there concerning Batman Inc I need you to check up on, it's nothing you can't handle."

"Yeah okay sure, it'll be good for me to get out of here for a while. This place has been driving me insane lately, might check myself into Arkham soon. Give me a couple of days to sort a couple things out and I'll get onto it"

A few days past and Dick was on Bruce's Private jet destined for London.  
The flight gave Dick time to go over the case file; he opened up the file to discover a note stapled to the first page;

'Dick,  
My recent travels to London with Batman Inc. lasted a short period however during my time there I came across several merciless slayings in the London area which all were connected. Through investigation and the help of Knight and Squire I found that all the victims were members of the League of Assassins. I left the case with Knight and Squire however after the death of Knight I fear the case has gone cold. I have collected all my findings and leads into this file. There is enough in here for you pick up the trail of the murders, I have heard little from Squire recently so make contact and report back. I need to know my Batman of England is still with Batman Inc.

I have faith in your ability.  
Best wishes  
B.W'


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightwing Issue 2**

**George Jones**

"Has our adversary finally been dealt with or has he proven immune to your attempts on his life yet again?"

"I'm sorry father but I'm afraid I have failed you"

"My dear Talia, why must you disappoint me so? How is this one man proving so hard to kill?"

"The pawns are proving insufficient, I shall unleash the Knights. The Man-Bat commandos and Ubu will be dispatched at once. I will not fail you again Father"

"Also Talia you shall also go to London with them and deal with this personally"

"Yes Father, it will be done"

"And Talia for your sake I hope you don't fail me again"

"No father"

"The croaking raven doth bellow for revenge"

"Shakespeare, Hamlet. Act 3, Scene 2, Page 11"

"Very good, I see your education was not wasted, I hope you paid as much attention in your other teachings"

People who don't do this don't understand the risk involved. To most people it's just the good guy catching the bad guy. They don't understand the toll that it takes the body and the mind. Do I want to be doing the rest of my life? Will my body or my mind allow me to? I often think about the circumstances that surrounded me becoming Nightwing. It wasn't a good period for me and Bruce. It took some time to pick up the broken pieces...

The lead had brought Batman & Robin to this apartment. This rundown rotting apartment belonged to a life long thug and criminal born and raised in the poorest areas of Gotham. He grew up in poverty and was forced into a life of crime, muscle for the various crime lords' of Gotham. Two Face, Penguin, Joker, he'd worked for them all. The mother of his child had overdosed years back and now he lived to scrape any money he could to keep his son alive. His last job had been a debt collector for the recently escaped criminal Harvey 'Two-Face'.

"Take the bedroom room; I'll go in through the front door"

"Okay"

A faint knocked came from the door. He stood up, with a cautious arm he directed his son into the backwards while he investigated the unforeseen call to his apartment.

"Who's there...?"

The door came down with an almighty thud; one punch had driven his gauntlet straight through it, the other half it off its hinges with ease. Within the blink of an eye the intruder had him up against the wall by his neck.

"WHERE'S DENT!"

Robin appeared through the door that led into the bedroom.

"Daddy!"

"PLEASE! I dunno! I was just muscle-"

Before he could plea for mercy his body was slammed against the wall.

"Refresh your memory?"

His son looked on through teary eyes. Robin couldn't just stand there.

"Batman, stop. Not in front of his son..."

"As soon as we have the information"

"I'm gone, this isn't right!"

Dick turned his back and vaulted out of the window ledge back into the cold night.

London, Scotland Yard

Headquarters of the Metropolitan Police

11:43pm

London Police Superintendent Robert Reed sat behind his desk, tirelessly reading through police files and reports. Robert was in his late 30's and had risen to the rank of Police Superintendent faster then anyone have predicted. Reed was a straight cop who aimed to rid his city of the corruption that entangled it by the throat.

A knock came from hid door.

"It's open"

In strode one of the few men Reed could trust, Charlie Cunningham.

"Rob have you heard the news with the Falcone case?"

"What news?"

"Commissioner Ramsey is chucking out the case; he said the evidence gathered was acquired via illegal means. He's gunning for you sir. Especially since you started working that vigilante"

"That Sonova! He's gunning for me ever since we started stepping on toes that aint ever been stepped on before. He runs half the cities rackets, is as corrupt as the day is long."

"I'm sorry Rob, there's nothing we can do about this case now. It's out of our hands. Trust me, I want to take him down as much as you but this is bigger then us..."

"You can go home Charlie, it's late. Claire will be worried sick."

"Okay but you gotta promise me you won't be here all night again?"

Charlie was replied with a friendly nod from his good pal and then left the office.

Hours past and Robert had fallen to sleep at his desk; he was woken by a tapping. Reed was startled awake, his dazed eyes came into focus and he realized that he was not alone. A lone muscular figure was sitting in the chair opposite to him.

"What the...!"

"Don't worry I'm one of the good guys."

"Who are you and just how the hell did you get into my office?"

"The criminal underbelly knows moi as Nightwing, thought of it myself actually and you were fast asleep it wasn't too difficult"

"So what is it you want exactly?"

"I want you know I can be trusted, I'm not here to cause trouble for you. I'm going to be in town for a little while and I need to that I have a few friends in high places. The big guy back home has vouched for you..."

"The big guy...?"

"The Batman, I've been told you two have met"

"Only the once, he approached me not so long back. He talked about something called Batman Incorporated and told me he knew I was a good cop but I didn't want to be apart of it"

"I thought we could both help each other out, would be mutually beneficial. You know, the old you scratch my back I scratch yours"

"Let me talk to a friend, see if you can be trusted..."

"Squire right! That's the other thing I came for; I need to talk to her and I know you know her but I don't know where to find her exactly"

"How about we make a deal? I'll take you see Squire IF you sort something out for me?"

"Depends on the deal"

"You pay a visit to Jackie Falcone; he's cousin to Roman Falcone, moved here about a year ago. Set up a drug and sex trafficking ring in London. I can't touch him, he's got the Police commissioner and the local MP bought up. Shake him up abit and if you do that I'll take you to my next meeting with Squire."

"Where does Jackie hang his hat?"

"He owns 'The Maltese Nightclub'. He's there on Fridays from between 9 and 12."

"Guess I've got to get my best tux out, I'm hitting the town!"

Robert stood up and walked towards the window lighting up a cigarette.

"Don't suppose you smoke?"

No answer. Reed turned around to find that his office was empty.

"And you didn't tell me Bruce!?"

"I didn't think you would want to know, it won't bring you solace, I know"

"You thought I wouldn't want to know who killed Tony Zucco!? He killed my parents Bruce! And you said all along that you knew nothing about his murder!"

"Dick, I wanted to spare you the agony of bringing it all back up after so long, I prom-"

"Whoa No you don't Bruce! You can't talked your way out of this one"

"Master Richard it would appear to most that Bruce only had your feelings at heart-"

"No Alfred, he should have told me. All those years ago do you know how many nights I stayed up wishing I could confront him Bruce? And when I finally got the chance when he was released after the hearing; and to see him gunned down before my eyes before I got the chance to! You insisted you knew nothing!"

"At the time I didn't Dick'

"So you say"

"Don't let this change anything"

"You know what Bruce, I've changed and so have you. It's over and lets both face it has been coming for a while. I quit"

"Dick wait-"

Some time later...

The fugitive ran down the side streets, his lungs and heart pumping nearly pumping out of his chest. He could hear it above. Hear it in pursuit. The man quickly made a sharp turn and continued his escape attempt down an alleyway.

Before he could turn around to see if he had evaded his pursuer a new shadowy figure lurched from out from the darkness and met him with a strong punch to the face, the criminal ricocheted off a dumpster and landed face down in a muddy puddle.

."Batgirl, is he down?"

"Yeah but somebody beat me to it"

"Check it out. Batman out"

Batgirl came down from the shadows to investigate what had taken down his prey; she approached the shadowy figure with caution ready to strike into action at any moment. The alley was too dark for her to distinguish who she was about to meet. The moon was set free by the cloud and allowing it to illuminate the darkness of the alley with speckles of light. The figure turned to face Batgirl.

"It's good to see you again Babs"

"Robin...?"

"I haven't used that name in a long time. Call me Nightwing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightwing **  
**Issue 3**  
**George Jones**

The Maltese Nightclub  
10:43PM  
London

Jackie Falcone sat behind his desk of his office room snorting lines of cocaine. Jackie was a tall man with cropped black hair and wore the finest suits money could buy. He was joined by his under boss, Charlie Franzese; a short, round man with a thick black moustache and slicked back hair.

"I tell you Jackie; you can't kill a cop, especially one as high up as him"

"What's your bright idea then? He can't be bought or bribed. We can't blackmail him, this guys clean! So please tell me! What the hell do we do with this guy, Figlio di puttana!"

"Also Jackie, our latest cocaine import got busted by Squire-"

"Cazzo! I want that Pompinara dead! I want Reed dead! And by the way Charlie where is the big guy? He said he'd be here half an hour ago!"

"I dunno boss, he should be here by now"

"Well done! Tell me summit I don't know Einstein!"

Within the blink of an eye the room fell into complete darkness.

"WHO TURNED OFF THE LIGHTS-"

The lights came back on and Charlie Franzese had disappeared. The beads of sweats started to run down Jackie brow. He opened up his desk draw and reached for his pistol which he kept there but before Jackie could grasp the handle; the barrel was struck by a well aimed batarang.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

The room fell into darkness yet again.

"YOU SONOVA-"

The room light lit up again and Jackie found the slender but muscular figure of Nightwing perched atop his desk. His eyes glared into the heart of the mobster.  
Jackie swung a right hook, aiming for the face. His strike was swiftly intercepted and his arm slammed onto the desk with a deafening thud.

"Naughty Jackie, Play nicely or don't play at all"

Jackie threw a left hook at Nightwing but this again was intercepted with ease. Nightwing hoisted the mobster into the air with little effort and threw him crashing to the floor.

"My cousin Roman warned me about freaks like you! The freaks that hide behind masks and play the good guy but all along you're as crazy as the lunatics you put behind bars!"

"You finished playing psycho analyst yet?"

Before Jackie could reply, Nightwing leaped across the room, picked up and threw Jackie by his suit jacket and held him up against the wall.

"Perk your ears up and shut up a minute. I've moved to town Jackie, abit like you but I'm not here to traffic drugs and women. You may think the honest cops of this city can't touch you but I can and I don't play by the rules"

A smug smile stretched across Jackie Falcone's face.

"What you smiling at?"

"You have no idea who I'm with! And when he gets here he's gunna end you!"

"Ooh I'm scared already"

"You will be tough guy!"

Nightwing was about to reply when he felt the cold steel sword edge touch the back of his neck. Dick made no movement.

"This you're 'Friend' Jackie?"

"I am Abbas Al Ghul. Son of Ra's Al Ghul but me and father are hardly on speaking terms"

Talia Al Ghul stood atop the rooftop with Ubu and her squad of Man-Bat ninjas.  
(Via Com Link) "Father, we have tracked the traitor to a nightclub, he shall be terminated shortly"

"Very good Talia, now finish it."

"Yes Father"

Talia gave the signal and the Man-Bats drew their swords. She peered down towards the Maltese Falcon nightclub with deadly intent.

"Back away please and walk towards the wall with your hands raised in the air and I promise you that I won't spill your blood"

Nightwing carried out the command.

"So, what's this all about then? What's an Al Ghul doing working for some scummy gangster?"

"Not quite, I may share the name Al Ghul but I am not one of them. Do you know how it feels to be hunted by your own family?"

"You musta been a very bad boy Abbas"

"If falling in love with someone who your father deems unworthy is classed as very bad, then yes, I am guilty"

"Would I be right in assuming you were behind the killings then?"

"Aaah you speak of the assassins my Father sent. They all fell at my sword yes. But in self defense I might add"

"Enough of this crap! Chop him up already!"

"Jackie Falcone, please don't interrupt me and might I remind you that I do not take orders from you and I never shall. Hold your tongue or I shall take it. Are we clear?"

"Crystal"

"Now the question arise, what to do with you my friend. I admire your courage-"

"Well I don't admire yours. Real worthy working with a two-bit gangster"

"I do wish to make it clear that we are not business partners as such-"

Before Abbas Al Ghul could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the crashing noise of the windows, in seconds the room was filled with Man-Bat ninjas wielding razor sharp swords. Nightwing narrowly avoid a sliced head and began fighting off the Man-Bats, Abbas drew his attention to the attackers and joined Nightwing in the combat. With the 2 men fighting off the Man-Bats, Jackie saw his opening and scurried across the room and hid underneath this desk with his head between his knees.

"I take it these are for you?!"

"Yes. I fear Talia is near"

The 2 men continued the struggle. Nightwing was cut several times across the chest and arms and Abbas wasn't doing much better. The small confined area and the sear number of Man-Bats was taking its toll on the 2 warriors.  
The noise of the battle had alerted the rest of the nightclub and Jackie's men, the door was kicked open and several of Jackie men stood in amazement in the door wielding pistols and machine guns. Nightwing and Abbas glanced over to the door way and both men dived to the ground as the room was lit up by heavy gun fire. Dick placed his hands on his ears, the noise of deafening. The gangsters rushed into the room, continuously firing, the Man-Bats now turned their attention to their new threat. This gave Nightwing and Abbas the opportunity to make their way across the room dodging stray bullets and swinging swords and out the window and onto the room of the nightclub.

Here Nightwing slumped to a crouching position; the cuts had caused great damage.

"You fought gallantly my friend"

"Firstly, we're not friends and we should go back and help"

"Do what you wish I'm-"

Abbas didn't finish his sentence.

"Brother, how good it is to see you after so long"

"Talia, your presence sickens me as always"

"Poetic till the end, I'm so glad I'm here to witness you fall tonight"

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightwing **  
**Issue 4**  
**George Jones**

The office walls of reputed mobster Jackie Falcone ran red with thick crimson blood. Bullets continued to fly as the Man-Bat ninjas continued to engage the machine gun wielding mobsters. Jackie Falcone noticed a torn bag of cocaine on the bloody floor; he reached for it and buried his faced into the white powder. The Man-Bats were finally taking the advantage over Jackie's men, limbs flew the air and the screams rang out.

Robert Reed sat in the passenger seat of his unmarked police car; he was joined by his partner and close friend Charlie Cunningham.

"I asked Squire about this Nightwing guy, she vouched for him. I don't trust him but I certainly trust her. But I'm still gunna keep an eye on him, this is still my town"

"Rob, relax. If she says he's cool then he's cool. Anyway enough serious talk, you see the Chelsea goals from last night?"

"No, I spent the night in the office again-"

(Police radio) "This is control; we have reports of a 10-71 in progress, shots fired at the Maltese Falcon nightclub. Possibly gang related, calling all available cars"

"Control this is car 48-Zero, we are in the vicinity, we are en-route"

"Dear sister, finally the hunter has caught its prey"

Talia turned to her henchman Ubu and whispered a command into his ear.

"I hope I'm not ruining this ol' family reunion we have going on here-"

"Silence! Did I give you permission to speak young one?"

"Ouch! That one hurt! Unlucky for you your Man-Bat friends put me in a pretty bad mood and I fancy busting some heads"

"Such insolence. Ubu, silence this brat"

"I've beaten bigger"

Ubu charged at Nightwing at full pace, in one elegant movement Dick evaded the oncoming strike, leapt into the air, somersaulted over the head of his opponent and on the way down he struck Ubu on the back of the neck with an almighty force, rendering him unconscious. The gargantuan man fell to his knees with an almighty thud and then slumped over.

"Now for the main course"

"Take one step further and thousands die. Incase something like this happened where somebody intervened my meticulous planning I went to the effort of using my vast resources and rigged several buildings here in London with 200 pounds of C4. I came here to face Abbas Al Ghul; not some castoff of my former lover. If you touch me, I shall detonate the bombs"

"You're bluffing"

"Possibly but if I'm not could you live with thousands of innocent lives on your conscience? Now step back boy"

Nightwing couldn't take the risk and backed away. He couldn't know for sure if Talia was lying or telling the truth.

Talia Al Ghul now focused her glare on her brother.

Jackie Falcone needed an opportunity for escape. It was now or never. Stay or face death. Jackie's body was fuelled with cocaine and adrenaline. He felt invincible. Jackie noticed the back window of his office that faced the building behind his nightclub; he knew a tight alleyway ran between the two buildings.

This was his opportunity. Jackie leaped to his feet, ran towards the window and crashed through it. Jackie's coked up body fell from the 3 story building. He landed with a thundering crash. Both his legs snapped on impact. The noise of the cracking bones echoed down the alleyway.

Jackie was face down on the pavement; his used all his arm strength to lift his upper body off the ground. His rising head was greeting by the barrel of a 12 gauge pump action shotgun.

"You're under arrest you sonovabitch; move one more inch and I turn your head into a canoe"

Robert Reed had his man; he turned his head to face his partner Charlie Cunningham.

"I'll drag his sorry ass to the car; you go to the main entrance and wait for the SWAT team"

"I'm on it"  
Charlie ran to carry out his orders as Rob hoisted Jackie's arm over his shoulder and dragged him down the alley towards his police car.

"You know Jackie boy, Ramsey can't get you out of this one. Possession and discharge of an illegal firearm, possession of a class A drug. Enough to send your behind bars for some time my friend"

"Now brother shall we end this the old fashioned way? Will you face me in one on one combat?"

Talia drew her sword.

"Certainly, we'll see who father taught better"

Abbas Al Ghul raised his sword also.

Talia in one swift movement reached into her jacket, took out a high caliber pistol and fired at her brother. The bullet flew accurate and struck Abbas in the throat sending a stream of blood in the night air. Abbas' body fell backwards and struck the floor. Thick blood pooled around his seemingly lifeless body.

"YOU COWARD!"

"Calm down young one. Weren't you ever instructed never to trust an Al Ghul? By the way how's my boy doing?"

"He's nothing like your or your father! You'll never get your hands back on him ever again!"

"Of course he's like me and father. He's an Al Ghul"

"No, He's a Wayne"

Robert had dragged Jackie back to his car and put him handcuffed in the back seat. Robert sat in the drivers' seat and picked up the radio receiver.

(Police Radio) "Control I have a suspect in custody-"

Robert was interrupted by tapping on his window, the hand gestured him get out. It was police commissioner Ramsey. Rob got out the car.

"Sir-"

The broad shouldered muscular Ramsey struck Reed in the face, he fell backwards and fell against his car. Ramsey signaled over to a couple of police officers who had arrived at the scene. They came over and moved Jackie into Ramsey car.

"Now Robert, next time I won't be so gentle"

Rob spat a big batch of thick blood onto the floor.

"Oh and Rob, how's the wife?"

It took all of Reeds discipline not to react, he held his cool on the outside but in his heart he felt a surge of pure rage and anger.

Charlie Cunningham reached the rooftop with the SWAT team. Two of the SWAT policemen approached Talia with guns aimed at her head; they handcuffed her and dragged her off the roof. Talia gave no resistance. Nightwing leapt of the rooftop into the night before the police team and Charlie got to him.  
Talia was hauled to a squad car and put in the back seat. The two men both got into the car and drove off.

Nightwing perched himself in the shadows of a near by rooftop still keeping an eye on the situation. He didn't feel easy. Something was wrong. Why did Talia not resist arrest, what was she up to?

The SWAT policeman in the passenger seat turned around and undid Talia's handcuffs. The two men took off their helmets and balaclavas.

"Mistress"

"The league of assassins prevails, let the fire cleanse the filth"

The London skyline erupted in explosions. Talia wasn't bluffing. Several buildings were rocked by heavy explosions. Nightwing slumped to his knees. He buried his face in his hands. A solo tear ran down his cheek. He had failed and blamed himself for those innocent lives lost.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightwing **

**Issue 5**

**George Jones**

Dick Grayson sat alone inside the Bat-Bunker. He sat topless stitching up his wounds whilst listening to the news report on the TV monitor next to him.

(TV) "London was rocked last night by several major explosions, at this moment in time there have been reports of over a hundred people killed and more injured. The large-scale attack shocked the world, it is being presumed a terrorist attack however neither Al-Qaeda, The IRA nor any other terrorist organization was claimed responsibility. This is Katie Philips, BBC news, London"

All those lives. That bitch killed them all, and I should have stopped her. Might as well have been me pulling the trigger. I've become sloppy, slow and weak. Bruce would be ashamed. I'm ashamed.

(TV) "Thank you Katie. The current death toll of last nights attacks stands at 196. Some viewers may find the following item disturbing.

'Mourners collected outside the home of David and Susan Wallace this morning. The couple were making their way back home from the hospital with their newly born child in the early hours of the morning when their car was struck during the blast-"

Dick's head filled with anger and rage, he leapt up and punched the TV screen. Shards of glass tore into his fist. Blood dripped down his arm. Dick threw the chair he was sitting on across the room so violently he opened up the stitching on his back. Blood began to leak down his muscular body.

"What's wrong with me?!"

"Can I help?"

Dick's head swung around. He tensed his muscles ready for a fight. His eyes widened in disbelief and shock like he had seen a ghost, maybe he had.

"Abbas..."

Dick couldn't believe his eyes, how was he there and how did he get into the Bat-Bunker unnoticed? Dick reached for his mask to cover his identity.

"Don't worry about that, I know who you are Richard, have done a while actually"

"How are you alive? I saw you die, I saw you bleed out on the floor. I don't believe this"

"You are correct. You did see me die-"

"How is this possible? You know my identity-"

"I'm an Al Ghul; I make it my business to know things"

"Wait, wait. You still haven't told me how you are not dead"

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation. As a young man my father, Ra's, experimented on me for his own personal gains. He injected me numerous times with the chemicals found inside a Lazarus pit. There was no instant effect on injection however unbeknown to my father or sister, ever since then any injury I have received has healed rather quickly, a useful tool I assure you"

"So what are you doing here?"

"To propose to you a deal, a person with my skills would come in handy to you and your crusade against crime and corruption. We can be partners; you can give my life a purpose again!"

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't play well with others"

"I am disappointed but not defeated! I shall prove myself worthy to you and your crusade"

Abbas walked away.

"Don't worry Richard, I know my way out"

Dick sat and watched the man exit in pure amazement.

How the hell did he get in? Bruce designed the security on these bunkers himself. Dick checked the heat scanner of the bunker. The records showed no other heat signatures had entered the bunker since his arrival. No alarm had been tripped, and the motion sensors and CCTV cameras picked up nothing. Who was this man?

Dick searched the bat computer records for the name Abbas Al Ghul. No results.

**1:34PM**

**The Knight Memorial statue, Westminster**

Dick strolled down the pavement. He thought he'd find her here.

"Beryl"

"Dick?"

"How've you been holding up?'

"I take it day by day. It doesn't get any easier"

"I know the feeling"

"Do you know the best part of my day? That split second when I wake up, that split second when I don't remember it all, that split second when he's still here. Then I remember. He's gone"

Beryl's eyes started to run with tears. Dick placed his hand on her arm and then the two embraced with a hug.

"Wanna grab a coffee?"

"Sure"

(Voice Message)

"Bruce. its Dick. Why am I not surprised you didn't pick up? I failed. All those people died and it was because of me. I should have stopped her. I'm staying here in London. I'm gonna make sure those people didn't die for no reason. I'm sorry Bruce."

**London General Hospital**

**6:45PM **

Jackie Falcone lay on his bed, both legs in castings. He was joined by Police commissioner Ramsey. Outside his room, 2 mobsters guarded their boss.

"It wasn't my fault. How the hell was I meant to know-"

"Shut your mouth and listen to me you sonvabitch! I'm getting really sick and tired of your shi-"

"Listen-"

Ramsey grabbed Jackie by the throat.

"After this fiasco, Payments are rising; you're kicking up 50% more! You're becoming very hard to protect Jackie boy! 40K by Friday! Or we're done. And if you don't I'll shove your head so far up your ass you'll taste Brylcreem."

Ramsey let go of Jackie.

"Don't think you remember who you speaking to you mutha$ *#er! I'll have you in a body bag quicker then you can say-"

Ramsey reached into his jacket and pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Jackie.

"You think you're a big shot? I've seen hundreds of shits like you in my time. Think you can shoot your way to the top. Show no respect. You know what normally happens to people like you Jackie? They get a bullet and nobody sees anything, they never do."

Falcone's men rushed in at aimed their pistols at Ramsey's head.

"GO ON SHOOT ME! Put your money where your mouth is and do it! But I promise you one thing. You kill me now and you're not walking out this room with your brains still inside that skull of yours."

Ramsey put away his gun and walked out.

"Can you believe this guy? Bastard thinks he owns me"

**Russia****, ****Siberia**

**10:34PM**

The snow belted the small remote town. 2 men who were obviously not natives walked into the local pub. The pub was rustic, with only 3 men at the bar and 1 large framed man at the back.

"You sure we got the right place?"

"Yeah, he's there's at the back"

The 2 men strolled over the hulking man at the back and sat next to him.

"Могу ли я вам помочь?"

"Umm, ENGLISH? We no speak Russian"

"American idiots"

"Anatoli Knyazev?"

"What do you fools want?"

"We're here on behalf of Jackie Falcone. He has a couple of problems that he's needs eliminating. 50K per head"

"We talk in person then. I don't negotiate with grunts"

"Okay then. Come to London and speak to him yourself"

"I might just do that. Now scram. Leave me to my Vodka"

The 2 mobsters looked at each other bemused and walked out the bar.

**Next Issue: The KGBeast comes to London**


End file.
